1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to lamps, and particularly to an energy-saving lamp employing light emitting diodes.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used extensively as a light source for illuminating devices due to their high luminous efficiency and low power consumption. However, most LEDs on today's market can only be adjusted manually, in view of currently popularized energy-saving and emission reduction, providing solution to save energy is needed.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide an energy-saving lamp with that addresses the above mentioned limitation.